


It's Still a Successful Mission if Everything Fell Apart After the Mission Technically Ended

by The_Loser_Army



Series: Mission To Zyxx [1]
Category: Mission to Zyxx (Podcast)
Genre: Calling C-53 C, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentions some other characters, Non-Consensual Drug Use, They're high, discussions of sex but no actual sex, fast and loose application of dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Loser_Army/pseuds/The_Loser_Army
Summary: After a particularly successful mission the crew of the Bargarian Jade are left with  a Very Thoughtful parting gift. After the initial chaos dies down Pleck and C-53 chill out together and watch the sky.
Relationships: C-53/Pleck Decksetter
Series: Mission To Zyxx [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659424
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	It's Still a Successful Mission if Everything Fell Apart After the Mission Technically Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say. There wasn't a lot of MTZ fan fiction and I figured I would give something a try. I have more ideas so if this gets a motivational reception I might write more. I have complicated feelings about Pleck's sexuality. I love AJ, but I have absolutely no idea what a story about him would entail.

Pleck and C-53 lay on a section of the Hull of the Bargarian Jade where it sat in the middle of the grassy plain it had landed in. It was a beautiful section of the planet they were on, unoccupied for miles around them and in a permanent state of dusk due to the planet’s position on its axis. The beauty fit the mood of the crew, seeing as they were pretty dusted out on what seemed to be a pretty mild strain of dust. The mission had been going pretty well, the governing body (Quite literally, the government of the planet was made up of a large pulsating flesh creature that was an amalgamation of every government official) was very open to supporting them against the emperor and had opened themselves up as a friendly space port where they could expect water and other supplies as well as a fair number of soldiers when it came time to wage real battle. It wasn't until they had lifted off that they had gotten a message from the “Voice of the People, as well as several of the Bodies of the People”. Upon answering they were greeted by the large and uncomfortable looking being. Several of the heads visible outside of its body and government uniform (almost completely covered in badges, medals, and name tags announcing the various ranks and offices it held) were smiling happily at the crew through the holo-screen. It burbled out through many mouths “Thank you so much for visiting our planet, we are honored to join your fight against the emperor. Like seriously, Juck that guy”.

“I completely agree!” Pleck chirped back, looking like a puppy that had just received praise for the first time, “And the honor was all ours. It’s always great to find a planet of like minded people, especially one with such an active and supportive governing body such as yourself!”. It wasn’t often they remained on good terms with the people they were meeting before, during,  _ and after _ said meeting took place. This was one for the record books.

“We just have one critique,” the being’s tone remained friendly, but Dar and Pleck both visibly tensed at his words, fully prepared to start piling any and all blame wherever they could, so long as it kept it off their own asses. Seeing this the being belted out a laugh that shook its entire lumpy, tiny limb covered body. 

“This! This is what I am talking about! You are too tense, all of you! Except for the C.L.I.N.T., he is somehow too relaxed and too jumpy at the same time. We don’t know how to help him, but we know how to help you!”. The crew relaxed at this, and Pleck offered a smile to the body, 

“Of course, what do you think we should do? Meditation, hiking..?”.

The being snorted before casually saying, “Oh none of that garfon crap, we filled four vents with dust”.

The crew all spoke at once, Dar roaring out “You what?” while Pleck said “Again?” defeatedly and C-53 simply let out a “huh”. AJ for his part was pretty excited.

“Yeah it should really do a lot for your nerves. Well, enjoy yourselves!” the being said before quickly signing off.

That had been the start of a crazy couple of hours. They had gotten Bargie settled down in this field to wait it out, about a quarter of the planet away from the main governing structure where the crew had met with the being. The few hours directly after that were a haze of new-elechno-pop music and eating all of the snacks they had just picked up. Eventually the high had mellowed out a bit. At that time Dar went back to her room for some “alone time” and Pleck sat AJ down in front of some children’s holos in the hope that his altered mental state would help him absorb some of the life lessons written in them, also so he would stop annoying him about how he could feel the space and “eat colors”. Once that was settled Pleck went outside to watch the sky change from pink to violet, and then back to pink, and then into an orange color for a while. C followed him out and they both lounged comfortably on a flattish piece of Bargie’s hull.

They sat together in a comfortable silence. They had been friends for a while now, but pleck thought that they were more comfortable now that they were… whatever they were. Friends that juck each other? Best friends that juck each other? He wasn’t so naive as to think they were Together, but it wasn’t like nothing had changed. Pleck knew if he were to question it he’d only make an ass of himself, so he let himself enjoy the comfortable closeness they’d adopted without too many questions. He laid rapt by the ever shifting color of the sky, soaking up the silence when he felt a hand slowly shifting itself onto his thigh. He didn’t address it until he felt C’s metal fingers start to rub little circles on the sensitive area. Pleck had less mental capacity for tact than usual, which amounted to a critical shortage of social grace. He was blunt when he lazily lolled his head towards where his friend lay “Hey C, are you trying to juck me?”.

“Well, yes”, C-53 had been more forward with his intentions and motivations since his talk with Oak Tree about his accordance to protocol. He no longer hid his every desire behind layers of best interests and “your sake”s. 

His smooth mechanical voice rang out in the otherwise silent prairie, “Would you be interested Pleck?”. 

Pleck took a second to think about it, his mind still swirling with dust, “I don’t think so. I’m still pretty dusty. Do you wanna make out or cuddle or something?”.

“I am more than happy to cuddle with you, Pleck,” C-53 said, “The artificial nerve endings in the  _ Midnight Shadow _ are quite sensitive, and the dust seems to have them firing in overdrive. THough I am sorry to say, this form cannot do much in the way of making out”. While saying that C-53 turned his head to face Pleck, and as he watched he was what had appeared to be a smooth plate pop into two pieces and slide apart to reveal what seemed to be C-53’s only mouth-orifice. It was a perfectly circular opening about three inches wide and filled with something that looked squishy, leaving only a small visible opening. 

Pleck wrinkled his nose, “Yeah I guess I wouldn’t want to kiss that. I forgot that the Midnight Shadow is still a aC series droid, and all C series are—”.

“Sex bots, yes,” C-53 interupted. It was eerie to hear his voice while his visible mouth-orifice did not move, more uncanny than just hearing it projected from his smooth faceplate. “While I am unable to properly kiss, papa Decksetter, I am able to do this,” C-53 said while rolling over onto his side so that he could lean over Pleck where he was still laying on his back. Pleck watched as his friend moved his hands to Pleck’s shirt, pulling it up from where it was haphazardly tucked into the waistband of his shorts, revealing the pale pink stomach of the Tellurian. The orifice extended from C-53’s mouth like a tube, which ended up looking something like a mosquito. Pleck thought the design was more weird looking than sexy, but then realized that the droid was probably not constructed with specifically Tellurian tastes in mind. He was proud of that realization, he figured he had experienced some character development. Maybe teaching AJ was good for him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the, apparently prehensile, tube connected itself to his stomach and began to apply suction. Pleck giggled a little at the sensation and C-53 let out a pleased hum at the response. Soon the tube popped off of its place on his stomach, leaving a bright red, perfectly circular mark where it had been. 

“A hickey,” Pleck said, a little amazed.

“Indeed Papa Decksetter,” said C-53 back to him, clearly amused by Pleck’s surprise.

“Wha— You can’t— Don’t call me Papa when we’re doing sex things!” yelled Pleck, becoming even pinker until he reached a shade that was more aptly described as red.

“But Papa Decksetter, we agreed that we weren’t going to have sex, didn’t we?” C-53 sounded even more amused, clearly enjoying this little game. He pulled the tube back into his face, closing the little hatch so that his face plate reverted back into its usual smooth mask. 

“Yes, but we’re still— there’s still  _ tension. _ You know what I mean!” Pleck was spluttering, his face still an unhealthy color.

“In that case is there anything else you’d prefer I’d call you? Sir, Master?” C had put a bit of a pur into his voice, but it was still clear that he was joking.

“No, I don’t know, just call me Pleck. My name is Pleck.” It seemed like the teasing had exhausted Pleck’s dust addled brain. He relaxed back onto the hull where they were resting, releasing all the tension from his body as he mumbled out his reply.

C-53 put an arm around Pleck and hauled his friend into a position where Pleck’s head was resting on the droid’s shoulder. Metallic fingers ran through the Tellurian’s soft, fluffy hair. “Of course, Pleck,” C-53 murmered comfortingly, “Whatever you want”. Pleck sighed contentedly and nuzzled his head into C-53’s chest plate, finally getting the cuddles he had asked for. As they lay there, enjoying the eternal dusk and the feeling of each other against their skin, Pleck ran his fingers lightly across the abdomen of the robot, feeling each spark of static cling to his fingertips.


End file.
